Polyoxyalkylene-modified silicone is characterized by many positive properties, such as low surface tension, high thermal and chemical stability, etc., and therefore this compound finds wide application in various fields in the form of foaming stabilizers, cosmetic additives, coating leveling agents, antifoaming agents, etc. Polyoxyalkylene groups suitable for modification consist of hydrophilic polyoxyelthylene groups (EO) and hydrophobic polyoxypropylene groups (PO). By varying an EO to PO ratio, it is possible to vary either polyoxyalkylene groups or a balance between hydrophilic and hydrophobic properties of the modified silicone oil. An antifoaming agent that contains a polyoxyalkylene-modified silicone is described, e.g., in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application [Kokai] H5-57109, U.S. Pat. No. 5,271,868 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,804,099.
However, known antifoaming agents used for aqueous foaming systems need further improvement to enhance antifoaming performances. It is especially important and strongly desirable in ink application to provide highly performing antifoaming agent which does not cause cratering & cissing (so-called fish eye) when the ink composition containing an antifoaming agent is applied onto a substrate such an paper.